Conventional hangers are normally used for suspending women's garments from racks in stores. Such hangers are used for full garments such as dresses and also for upper body-covering garments, such as blouses, shirts and the like, while special hangers are used for lower body-covering garments, such as skirts, pants and the like. To applicant's knowledge, there are no known devices for hanging and displaying coordinates, namely: separate upper body garments and lower body garments as an assembly, while allowing detachment of the two hanger units for separately displaying the same and for permitting coordination of different types or models or colors of a lower body garment, with an upper one, and vice versa.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,903 to Day, dated Sept. 5, 1961 and entitled: "GARMENT DRYING HANGER", shows an upper hanger unit, indicated at 10, to which is detachably hooked at 19 a lower arrangement 18A; however the latter is used for shaping the lower portion of an entire dress and not for hanging and displaying a separate lower body garment, such as a skirt, pants and the like.
The same holds true for U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,844 to Udvardy, dated May 26, 1953 and entitled: "GARMENT DEVICE DISPLAY".